


Getting Lost in Your Crowd

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Reflecting on Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Jim reflects on Tony’s new friendships (and is just a little jealous)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Getting Lost in Your Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixiehellcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiehellcat/gifts).



> Title: Getting Lost in Your Crowd  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 023  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405068/  
> Square Filled: 1 - War Machine  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony & Rhodey  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: Rhodey POV, interior dialogue, A:AoU Party  
> Summary: Jim reflects on Tony’s new friendships (and is just a little jealous)  
> Word Count: 445

Jim was happy for his friend, he really was. He knew how Tony Stark behaved at parties: a camera-ready smile plastered on his face, a sound bite at the ready and a strong drink in his hand. This was different. Tony was having a genuinely good time tonight; Jim could tell in a dozen different ways. And he -- and the men and women who were a part of his new team -- deserved it. 

The Battle of New York not only proved the need for the Avengers, it firmly cemented Iron Man’s place in it. That said, it hadn’t been an easy road for Tony. After all, his introduction to Romanov was based on a lie, and Howard had pretty much poisoned the well when it came to Tony’s opinion of Captain America. And vice versa, come to think of it; whoever had briefed Steve had clearly had their own axe to grind when it came to Tony Stark. 

At least Tony and Bruce had gotten along like gangbusters practically from the moment they met; the big green guy seemed to be fond of Tony as well. And while Tony and Thor had a pretty rocky start, the Asgardian clearly didn’t hold grudges. As for Barton, Tony knew a little about being manipulated; and besides, they’d connected over a love of coffee. As he watched Tony interact with his teammates, Jim saw the proof of the bond they had forged. 

Jim knew what it meant to feel a part of something bigger. He’d always believed that Tony ought to be surrounded by people who cared about him, not his money or reputation or what he could do for them. Of course Jim would always be there for Tony; that would never change, even as their new roles were sending them in different directions.

Case in point: the latest Avengers mission that was the cause of tonight’s victory party. And yeah, maybe Jim was a little put out that he hadn’t been included. Admittedly, his own affiliation with the US military was probably the reason, and a totally understandable one. However, he had his doubts that the Avengers would be allowed to continue these kinds of ops much longer now that SHIELD was in ashes. 

But this was neither the time or the place to bring that up; tonight was for celebration and camaraderie. Both of which were something Tony needed more of in his life; teammates who had his back no matter what; friends he trusted and could let his guard down around. And so help him, if any of these remarkable men and women ever hurt Tony; they’d have James Rupert Rhodes to answer to.


End file.
